Solo una vez
by Danybel
Summary: solo una vez, eso es todo lo que fue. Yuri


_Bueno, hoy no estoy en altos niveles de cafeína, sino de chocolate, así que salio este._

_Este fic va dedicado a……Vanesa, nunca en mi vida he estado con ella como para hablar, no hablamos casi y aun así le estoy escribiendo….de todas formas, es algo muy corto……un min fic jajajajajajaja. Otra cosa mas, es la primera vez en mi vida que escribo algo diferente a todo los demas fics q he hecho, primera vez que es un yuri, primero de Card Captor Sakura, asi que no sean malos conmigo !_

_Disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece._

_Advertencias: esto es un femslash, así que si siguen leyendo es por puro gusto._

_Y de nuevo, no se que nombre ponerle así que voy a optar por………….._

**Solo una vez**

Era ahora o nunca, tenia que decirle, tenia que demostrarle todo lo que sentía por ella, lo necesitaba. Hacia más de 5 años que te conocí, y desde el primer momento me cautivaste. Tu sonrisa irradia felicidad y eso es l oque hace que mi corazón se llene de felicidad.

Tus hermosos ojos me hacen temblar las piernas, cada vez que hablas es como si oyese a los Ángeles cantando, hoy pienso hacerlo, hoy pienso decirte todo lo que siento, así que por favor, no me rechaces.

Me acerco a ti, sonriendo como siempre y con mi cámara en las manos, tienes puesto otro de los trajes que hice para ti, esta vez es para una fiesta en casa de una de nuestras amigas, estas sonriendo, dando vueltas frente al espejo para no perderte ningún detalle de tu aspecto.

-Hola Sakura- te digo, llamando tu atención- ¿te gusta el nuevo vestido?

-me encanta Tomoyo, te quedo espectacular- me abrazas con fuerza, pegando tu cuerpo al mío, y yo te sigo, te abrazo también y sonrió –además, me queda perfecto- me susurras al oído.

Te separas de mí, aun sonriendo, volviendo tu vista al espejo de nuevo. Sigo viéndote, prendo mi cámara y te grabo sonriendo frente al espejo, balanceando la falda a tus costados.

Dejo la cámara a un lado, me acero a ti, mi sonrisa nuca deja mis labios, suspiro profundo, llamando tu atención, me siento en la cama, tú me sigues y te sientas a mi lado, tomando una de mis manos entre las tuyas.

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntas, con cara seria, frunciendo un poco tus labios.

-Sakura tengo algo que confesarte- digo, viéndote a los ojos, con miedo- me gustas.

Tu rostro muestra asombro, pero aun así no sueltas mi mano, nos quedamos varios momentos en silencio, solo viéndonos, en ese momento, sonreíste, y tomaste ambas manos con las tuyas, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Tomoyo- me dices calmada- porque no lo dijiste antes?- no puedo soportarlo y te beso, soltando tu agarre en mis manos para tomar tu rostro entre ellas.

Tu sigues mi juego, recibes mi beso y mis caricias, haciendo tu las tuyas, posando tus manos en mi cintura. Te recuesto en la cama para pode besarte mejor, bajo a tu cuello y lo beso con suavidad, oyendo tus gemidos, sintiendo como tus manos se deslizan por mi cuerpo por sobre la ropa.

Pronto me di cuenta que la ropa nos estorba, desabrocho tu vestido, te levantas y lo quitas de tu cuerpo, dejando al descubierto tus ropajes interiores, tomas mi blusa y la remueves, lo mismo haces con mi falda. Ahora ambas estamos en ropa interior.

Tus manos recorren ahora mi cuerpo mientras nos besamos, sueltas mi cabello, mis manos pasan a posarse en las ataduras de tu brasier, desatándolo, tu haces lo mismo, aun sin dejar de besarnos.

Esta noche me hiciste llegar hasta los límites de la pasión, me llevaste hasta el clímax que nunca pensé que tendría, un orgasmo bien realizado, con la persona de mis sueños, con la chica de mis pesares, con el amor de mi vida.

Desperté, era de mañana, seguía en mi cama, pero tu no estabas, sentí un dolor agudo en el peco al ver en la almohada una nota, con mi nombre escrito, con tus palabras. Me dolió más el pecho, el corazón, al leerla. Volví a hacerlo, esta vez en voz alta, sin poder creérmelo.

"Tomoyo, eres mi mejor amiga y siempre lo has sido, debí decirte esto antes de hacer lo que hicimos, pero lo nuestro esta determinado a no funcionar, no puedo quedarme contigo, yo ya estoy enamorada de alguien mas. De veras lo siento, lamento haberte hecho creer que lo nuestro iba a ir a algún lado más allá de la amistad, lo siento. Espero que aun podamos seguir siendo amigas ya que eres la mejor que he tenido. Lo siento"

Arrugue la nota y me eche a llorar, llore hasta que me dolieron los ojos, llore hasta que no hubiesen lagrimas en mi, llore hasta que el dolor desapareciera, para luego solo lavar mi rostro, bañarme y vestirme, para ir a encontrarme con Sakura y Shaoran en el parque de diversiones.

Los vi a lo lejos y los salude como siempre, haciéndole notar a Sakura que había olvidado lo nuestro, o al menos haciéndola pensar eso. Esa noche se quedara en mi memoria para siempre, aun y cuando no estaremos juntas otro momento, esa noche será la mejor de todas, aun así cuando el tiempo haya pasad no me olvidare de ti, aunque fuese solo por una vez en toda mi vida.

Nunca podré olvidar tus sonrisas, tus muecas, tu forma de ser, tus alegrías y tus tristezas, todas las cosas que pasamos juntas, ¿sabes por que? Por que te amo.

**FIN**

_Ok, ahora si pueden matarme con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, ya les doy permiso._

_Espero que les haya gustado, se que es corto, pero no me dio el chocolate para mas, si desean dejar un mensaje háganlo dándole al botoncito de aquí abajo, sino, gracias por leer._

_Atte; Danybel._


End file.
